


late night visits

by cicadas



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: Peter stops by your window after a late-night patrol.





	late night visits

It gets cold in your room. The window doesn’t shut properly and you can’t afford to have the heat on all the time, which means a lot of thick blankets layered on top of each other, hot water bottles tucked under your sheets and very fuzzy socks during the colder months.

You don’t sleep very well at night. Sometimes it’s overthinking - sometimes you don’t think at all. You just lie still, eyes on the ceiling, the walls, the window. Every now and then you’ll hear the creak of wood as that window is worked open, glass pane rattling in its frame. The sound of footsteps and a rush of cold air has you trying to peek out of the duvet and hide under it at the same time, looking out for your bedroom intruder - though you already know who it is.

His heightened reflexes - nor the fact that he’s been here countless times before - don’t stop him from tripping over the books and clothes you have strewn across the floor as he makes his way over to your bed. You feel gentle fingers brush your shoulder as he lifts up the layers of blankets behind you and slips beneath them, his suit so cold and rough-feeling against your pyjamas. It doesn’t bother you - instead, it’s comforting. Knowing this is where he comes after patrolling late at night. That he stops here, just for a few minutes, before returning home.

You shuffle yourself back on the mattress so you’re pressed together, wiggling a little to try and warm him up, though you’re sure his suit’s probably high-tech enough to at least keep out the cold. You wiggle anyway, eventually turning to face the bright white eyes of his mask.

You reach up to slip your fingers under the fabric, pulling it up and off his head.

“Hey, Pete.” You whisper.

“Hey,” He returns, mouth turning up into a small smile.

He’s bruised - he always is, on nights like these. You don’t ask where he goes, or who he fights. You never do. Instead, you reach an arm around his waist to hold him tight under the covers, and place a kiss above his eyebrow, next to a scrape that made it look like he ran his forehead along the pavement.

“Can you stay long tonight?” You ask. He rests his chin on the top of your head, so you tuck yourself in closer. Despite the suit, he gives off plenty of body heat, and you take as much advantage of that as you can.

“No- I should probably be getting back now, actually. May has been super on top of my whereabouts ever since she found out I’ve been sneaking out.“ He says. His words are pleasantly warm against your hair.

“Maybe you should create a life-model decoy of yourself. It can pretend to sleep for you, maybe even do your chores?” You suggest.

Peter snorts, and the sound echoes through the quiet of the room. You both freeze for a moment, listening out for any movement in the apartment. Peter relaxes before you do - super-hearing. Right. - so you let out a breath.

“I could probably make one of those if I tried. But to tell you the truth, those people-robots scare me.” He admits. One of his hands moves behind you to rub circles between your shoulder blades. You hum contentedly at the feeling. His fingers smooth out the goose pimples that ripple across your skin.

“I could be a people-robot,” You mumble into his neck. Peter laughs, flattening his hand over the expanse of your back.

“Don’t even joke about that. Now I’m terrified. I’m gonna need some proof you’re a real person.”

You release your vice-grip of Peter’s torso and tilt your head back so you can look into his eyes. Despite the bruise on his jaw and the cut above his eye, he’s beautiful. His dark eyes are wide as you lean forward, pressing your lips softly, so softly, against his. You linger for a moment, then move back, a dorky smile spread across your face. “Was that proof enough?”

Peter nods rapidly, face reddening the way it always does whenever you show affection. He’s a dork, but he’s your dork.

He squirms a little, and you can tell he’s worrying about getting home, so you toss the blankets back to uncover him - the cold air permeating through your cotton pyjamas like they aren’t even there.

Peter grins, “Yeah, that was some pretty solid proof,”

He rolls off the mattress, landing feet-first on the floor, and you quickly tuck the blankets back into place, sitting up to watch him move toward the window. He steps up onto the ledge and crouches, ready to jump.

"Pete,” You call out, remembering he could probably hear you if you’d mouthed the words. He turns his head to see you practically hidden under the mountain of blankets. “Get home safe, alright?”

He smiles, and pulls his mask on, becoming Spider-Man once more. The window creaks shut, and you hear the distinct  _thwip_ of a web shooting out toward the adjacent building before a flash of red and blue passes by. You fall back onto the pillows, pressing your face into the spot Peter had lain on. It smells like sweat and your shampoo and fabric softener. You relax into it and close your eyes, slowly letting your breathing even out into a steady rhythm, lulling you into sleep. You smile dopily into the pillowcase.

The room feels warmer than it did before.


End file.
